1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light deflection element that deflects incident light, and an image display apparatus using the light deflection element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (translation of PCT application) No. 2010-529485 discloses an automatic stereoscopic display that causes images to be stereoscopically viewed by alternately providing light of an image for right eye and light of an image for left eye to the eyes of multiple observers, respectively. In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485, optical refraction behavior by deflection means is changed so as to follow a shift of the eye position of each observer. The deflection means is composed of electrowetting cells containing two types of immiscible liquids. When a voltage is applied to the electrowetting cells, the interface between the liquids is changed, whereby a prism function is realized by the electrowetting cells.